Harry Potter and the Fixed Dare
by ickeevicky666
Summary: Harry is staying over the Weasly's before Hogwarts term starts. The night he gets there, HArry has a wild dream where he is haveing sex with Ginny. BUt, this cannot happen! Ginny, sweet Ron's little sister, Ginny? The story leads into a fixed dare, by the


Chapter 1 Harry walked in the barely lit Burrow kitchen. He had arrived in the middle of the night and Ron had accompanied him. They had taken the night Bus to the Burrow. Harry's aunt and uncle were so furious that one of his friends had picken him up that they had thrown Harry out, for good. Harry, smiling the whole way, was quite happy that he was finally able to leave. Ron said that his mother would love to have him live with them, since it was only the summer he stayed for and he already had enough money to support him. Ron walked over to a cupboard and took out a half melted candle and a match. He lit the candle and set it on the kitchen table.  
  
"Come on, Harry. This way." Ron motioned Harry. He followed him, his things in his hands. They walked up the familiar stairway to Ron's room. He opens the door and Harry set his things on the floor and then fell onto the separate bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Glad to be back, eh?" Ron said.  
  
"Extremely." Harry responded.  
  
"Well, get your self unpacked. We need to be asleep before my mum comes in. Come on, get into your PJ's." Ron ordered.  
  
Harry nodded and took out his pajamas from his tiny suitcase the Dursley's tossed at him before he left. He put them on, not thinking of Ron who was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Once completely dressed, Harry walked out of Ron's room to go to the other bathroom outside of his room. Harry scratched his messy, shaggy dark brown hair. He reached for the doorknob, but to his surprise, it was locked. Harry grunted and decided to sit down on the floor next to the bathroom and wait for whoever was in the bathroom to get out. After about 3 minutes, the door opened slightly. Harry slid up to face whoever came out. It was Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, quite surprised.  
  
"Hi'a, Gin." Harry responded.  
  
Ginny leaped up to hug him. She was much shorter than him. 'Oh my, Harry has grown quite tall since last year. Look at his broad shoulders and how tall he is! And his beautiful green eyes and that Hair! Oi, he has grown a lot! He is also really hot, if I do say so myself.' Ginny thought to herself. Harry hugged back and slightly picked her up as they hugged. 'Dear G0d, Ginny looks great! Her red hair has reached the bottom tip of her spinal cord. And those crystal green eyes, I can look at them forever and never get tired! Her body has grown, as well. If you know what I mean' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"You look, great Harry!" Ginny complimented.  
  
"You, too." Harry responded.  
  
Ginny gave him a sexy smile and winked at him.  
  
"Well, I have to go, Harry. You know, sleep and all." Ginny joked.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Heh, me too." Harry stumbled as he scratched his hair.  
  
Ginny walked towards her room and Harry couldn't help but noticed the curves she had developed during the summer. HArry shook his head and tried not to think of it. 'Ron's little sister, no. They were just friends. Just friends. And besides, Ginny hasn't like him since the 5th year. They were in their 7th, Ginny her 6th. He couldn't like Ginny. It was-- wrong. But she had changed so much, she looked so hot, so mature, so-- Stop thinking of it! Stop it! I have a girlfriend! Cho! Cho is my girlfriend and I have to stop thinking of this!' Harry thought.  
  
"Are you going to got to sleep or what, Harry?" Ron asked as he walked out of his room.  
  
"Er, yeah. Coming." HArry answered. Harry crawled into the bed and tried to go to sleep. It was too hard for him to not think of Ginny, but he tried. Once he actually fell asleep, he had a wild dream with him and Ginny. He was kissing her all over and Ginny was moaning. Before he knew it, they were having sex, full on, thrusting and moaning.  
  
"Mmm... more, Harry, more..." Harry could hear Ginny say. HArry obeyed her in his dream, shuving himself further into her.  
  
"Oh-- Ginny..." HArry moaned. His thrust became harder and more faster. They seemed to be moving at a rythmic pace. HArry could almost feel GInny's fingers dig into his shoulders as her back arched.  
  
"I-- can feel you... HArry.. oh Harry!" Ginny moaned as he dreamed of her overflowing with orgasm. HArry opened his eyes, immediatly as if he had heard her say that it real life. His face was sweaty and red. He looked under the covers and found that he was hard and high. He moved his hands below and tried to push it down, but it was no use. It hurt more. He reached for his watch to see the time. 6:48 AM, it blinked. HArry got out of bed and noticed Ron was already up. He wondered if he had talked in his sleep. He hoped not. He rubbed his eyes to try to see clearer. Slowly, he walked towards the door downstairs.  
  
"Morning, my horndog, friend." Ron greeted, as he smirked at HArry.  
  
'Oh no.' Harry. thought. He blushed, crimson.  
  
"So... who is it? Who was that chic you were dreaming about?" Ron asked. Fred, George, Percy and Ginny were all up. Harry looked around. By the looks of it, Ron had obviously told them all about what HArry was dreaming, or he believed he was dreaming about.  
  
"W-what are you guys talking about?" Harry Stumbled.  
  
"Oh please, HArry. We heard you loud and clear in the middle of the night!" George explained.  
  
"Yep, a bit annoying, it was, Harry. Woke all of us at 2:00 am!" Percy Complained.  
  
"'Oh, I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm there!!!!!' My god, it sounded like you were going to explode!" Ron imitated.  
  
"I--er. You guys could hear me?" Harry asked.  
  
Everyone, but Ginny and Harry started to laugh. Both Harry and GInny started to blush.  
  
"Of course we could hear you! You were practiclly screaming it!" Fred Said.  
  
"Did, er-- your parents hear it?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, they were doing a bit of bussiness of their own." Percy Explained.  
  
"Percy!" Ron, Fred and George all yelled.  
  
"So, you haven't told us who you were screwing." Percy reminded.  
  
"Uh, er--" Harry started.  
  
"You could have led us on and screamed a name last night." George joked.  
  
"He did say a name. And I heard it." Ginny said seriously.  
  
'Oh crap.' HArry thought.  
  
"Who was it, Gin?" Fred asked, eagerly.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry seriously, for a second and answerd, "Cho."  
  
'Oh, thank god.' HArry thought.  
  
"Cho?" Percy repeated.  
  
"Is that true, HArry? You're still going out with that twit?" Fred asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it was Cho... I think. It wasn't that sort of clear..." HArry lied.  
  
"So you were humping thin air?" George asked.  
  
"George!" Ginny exclaimed, looking suddenly offended.  
  
"What's your problem? It's not like he was humping you, or anything!" Percy said, wrongly.  
  
"Percy!" Ron, Fred and George all yelled, again.  
  
Harry and Ginny blushed, deeper, if possible.  
  
"Anyways, we were just about to tell you that next time you have one of your little wet dreams, don't be so loud, ok? Things echo in this house. You should be lucky that our parents were busy..." Percy reminded.  
  
"Percy!" Ron, Fred and George yelled, yet again.  
  
Percy got up and walked to his room, obviously annoyed byt he imaturity of his fellow brothers.  
  
"Well, I'm going to do some degnoming. You know how our mom is." Ron said, while Fred and George got up and sneaked outside with a few exploding caps. Harry immediatly followed Fred and George, considering he didn't want to degnome any time soon.  
  
"Ho! Look who it is! Hey, Harry!" George bellowed.  
  
"Shutup." HArry muttered.  
  
"Oh, HArry! It's nothing to be ashamed about! George and I get those all the time. Once, scarly, it was with Malfoy's mum. Quite a frightning experiance." Fred Explained.  
  
HArry didn't answer.  
  
"Oy, HArry. SAy, would you like to play truth or dare? You know, exploding caps gets boring after a while. They just go up in smoke." George thought up.  
  
"Um, sure." HArry responded.  
  
"Dandy! Ok, Truth or Dare?" George asked.  
  
"Um, truth." HArry said. He didn't want dare, knowing the twins.  
  
"Oh poo, HArry. You're no fun. Besides, 'Truth' is a way of cheating in our version of Truth or Dare. So, you get dare." Fred Explained.  
  
"But, I--" HArry started.  
  
"Tut, tut, tut. Now, what should our dare be?" George grinned.  
  
"Ooooo! I know, let's make him do something really bad! Something that will make someone mad!" Fred jumped.  
  
"I know! Hmmmm.... how about... You have to get GInny say that she likes you by the end of today!" George volunteered.  
  
"What? B-but, she dosen't even like me!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!, on the contrare, my friend. She is very fond of you, Mr. Potter." George explained.  
  
"But," Started HArry.  
  
"Shh! Here she comes! Remember HArry! By tonight! We'll be watching! See you!" Fred whispered.  
  
"But, wait! Oh, h-hi Ginny." HArry stumbled.  
  
"Hi..." She blushed.  
  
"So, um, Ginny. Do you want to go to um, somewhere?" HArry could not think of anything else.  
  
"Oh, sure. Let's go around the yard." Ginny said. They went to the backyard and spotted Ron being chased aorund by a gnome. They walked as far away as possible from him and the gnome.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad we're away from the others. It's been so crowded in the house with everyone." Ginny explained, as she sat down ont eh grass, stretching.  
  
"Um, so Ginny, what's up? ANy thing new?" He asked, suspisiously.  
  
"Actually, -- I um, have a confession to make. You see HArry, I um--- really like you..." She said it all in one breathe and then looked up at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
But he was cut off by Fred and George fall down next to them, in laughter.  
  
"Harry, my man! That must have been a record! Less that ten bloody minutes! You are the champion!" Fred blurted out.  
  
"What? What's going on, you guys?" Ginny, lost and confused.  
  
"HA-- ha--, we, we dared HArry to try to get you tell him that you liked him! Whoa! That was just so easy!" George explained, through laughs.  
  
"H-Harry, is that... true?" Ginny asked in shock.  
  
HArry didn't answer, he just laughed along with them.  
  
"I can't believe you HArry! I thought you were my friend! I can't believe I liked you! You are so horrible!" Ginny shouted in between rage and tears.  
  
"Oh, god, that was-- just, so.... FUNNY!" George cracked.  
  
Ginny burst into tears and her face scarlet.  
  
"Fine! FINE! If you all want to be like that, then FINE!" Ginny turned around and ran into the home.  
  
"Dude, I think you really got her mad!" Fred interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" HArry said.  
  
"HArry, how could you make our sister cry? You're dispicable!" George shouted.  
  
"What? Yo two were in this, too!"  
  
"YEs, but we didn't make her cry, now did we?" Fred explained.  
  
"That's right! Goa nd apologize to her, immediatly!" George instructed.  
  
"No! This was your dare! Not mine! Go apologize your own bloody selves!" HArry exclaimed, then he stormed off.  
  
He slammed his way into the home, climbed up the sevreal stories of stair, and stopped in front of Ginny's room. He oculd hear things being thrown. He gathered up his courage and knocked on the door. The crashing of objects stopped and the door swung open. REd face GInny stand infront of HArry with a glass candle holder in her hand.  
  
"WHAT?!" She barked. HArry, taken aback, answered, "Listen, Ginny--"  
  
"Get teh FUCK out of my room, you son of a bitch!" Ginny shouted.  
  
HArry, shocked by her languege, ducked as GInny threw the glass candle holder at him and it hit the wall behind him and shattered.  
  
"Ginny! Please, listen! It was only a dare! I didn't even do anything! Really! You didn't let me answer what you told me, back there!" harry explained.  
  
"Does it LOOK like I FUCKING give a SHIT about your STUPID--"  
  
"I like you, too." HArry answered, in almost a whisper.  
  
"W-what?" Ginny, shocked.  
  
"I said--" HArry started.  
  
"I know, i know what you said. I-is it true?" Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Yes..." Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly, Fred and George came around the corner and started to laugh, like they did to Ginny a couple of minutes ago. Harry, was he tricked into telling Ginny this? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Ooooo!!!! I love a cliffhanger! Tell me what you think! 


End file.
